


Marvel Stories.

by cutenewt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: The First Avenger, Caring, Comedy, Cute, Cuties, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt
Summary: This will be the official book for all of my Marvel related oneshots. Enjoy! :)





	1. Chapter 1

_**Story 1. Peter Parker is a Dork.** _

 

~

 

 

_**2.32p.m.** _

 

The only sound that echoes around the white-washed box room is the obnoxiously noisy ticking clock. Swinging his legs back and forth, Peter continues his staring contest with the unflatteringly patterned carpet below.

 

“This is stupid, why am I even –”

 

“Mr. Parker!” A female voice cuts short his mini rant, and he looks around as if there might be someone else with his surname.

 

Deciding to humour the nurse and head into the room after her, he still doesn't waste time in lecturing her. “You know, this is all just a waste of time! I'm actually –” she put a thermometer in his mouth, causing him to pause momentarily. “Fine!” Peter finalises.

 

“Mr. Parker, would you sit still?” She asks impatiently, and he looks down at his swinging legs, then back up to the unamused nurse.

 

A few moments later, the thermometer beeps and causes him to jump a little. “So, can I go now…?” He questions, as she squints at the reading for far too long in his opinion.

 

“Yes, you can go,” Peter jumps up immediately, and heads to the door. “Home.” The woman adds.

 

Spinning on his heels, he gets dizzy from doing so at such a quick pace. “What?! Why?” Peter demands, ‘casually’ leaning up against the doorframe for support.

 

“103.64, that's why. Mr. Parker, I'm going to let your teacher know you won't be attending last period.” She informs him, wandering over to the phone attached onto the wall close by.

 

Trying his best to argue, he starts walking over to her. “Maybe it's broken!” He suggests.

 

“Please, leave.”

 

“ _Maybe…_ you're not a real nurse,” Peter whispers.

 

Losing her patience, the nurse puts the phone down, and physically leads him out by the arm. Leaving him standing there, she shuts the door behind her.

 

“Rude,” he huffs, heading out of the waiting room.

 

Deciding to himself that missing Math isn't actually that much of a big deal, Peter takes his time in getting back to the apartment. He checks the door handle first – it's unlocked. This of course means that his Aunt is home, so he has to be quiet.

 

Sneaking inside, he closes the door without barely making a noise. He tip-toes to his bedroom, and makes it all the way to his door. And, then he sneezes.

 

“Peter? Is that you?”

 

“No!” Is his instinctive reply, to which he mentally curses himself for being such an idiot.

 

Aunt May emerges from the kitchen, carrying a tray of freshly baked muffins – naturally.

 

“What’re you doing home so early?” She questions, giving him an interrogation worthy death-stare.

 

“I – uh, I’m skipping?” He shrugs.

 

May narrows her eyes. She disappears for a moment, presumably putting down the muffin tray. The second she returns, her hand goes up to Peter’s forehead.

 

“They sent you home sick! It's bad to lie, especially to me.” His aunt rambles, steering him into his bedroom.

 

Peter tries to think up another (preferably more believable) excuse, but she's already pushing him onto his bed. “Ahh, I have legs of my own!” He mutters, falling onto the duvet.

 

“Stay.” She instructs, hurrying out again.

 

Upon her return she brings a tray – strangely quickly, actually – with a glass of water and some Aspirin atop. “Take these, and sleep. I'll make you tea and soup… no going on your phone!” May snaps, as if she could read his mind.

 

“But –”

 

“Uh!”

 

“I –”

 

“SHH.” May counteracts, so Peter decides it's probably best to obey.

 

He takes the pills, and then places the glass beside his bed. “Can you leave now?” Peter smiles, trying to persuade her to listen.

 

“I'll check on you soon,” she replies, finally walking out.

 

Closing his eyes, Peter lies in thought for a moment. He has no homework due yet, no school projects… “MR STARK!” He bolts upright, suddenly remembering the meeting that Tony had scheduled for this afternoon.

 

“Ow,” he rubs his head, rolling out of bed and checking his watch. “I'm gonna be late, no, no… no!” Peter mumbles, rushing around his room and tugging on the Spider-Man suit.

 

He grabs his backpack, and makes his way towards the window.

 

“Everything alright in there?” May calls out, as Peter is literally mid-way out of his bedroom window and halfway onto the roof.

 

“Yeah! I'm gonna sleep now, so, uh… check on me in an hour! Promise I won't go on my phone,” he yells back, staying still for now just incase she won't go away.

 

Thankfully, he's safe to leave, and finishes his out of window manoeuvre. By using the suit instead of public transport to meet Tony at the cafe downtown, Peter actually makes it only ten minutes late. He (not so steadily) lands in the alleyway just a few metres from said meeting point, and hurriedly tugs on a pair of joggers and his hoodie, so as to hide the vibrant red and blues.

 

Striding as confidently as he can back out onto the sidewalk, he then slides into the seat opposite Mr. Stark. “Sorry I'm late… traffic was bad,” he lies through his teeth – something he isn't great at, ironically.

 

Tony just stares at him for what seems like an hour, and then finally speaks. “Your Aunt said you weren't coming…” he trails off, finishing his coffee in one, long sip.

 

“W – what? Why?” Playing it off as cool with added nervous laughter, Peter starts to cough.

 

Tony sighs so quietly, it almost wasn't there. “I couldn't imagine why,” he murmurs.

 

“So, what's my mission?” Parker asks eagerly, leaning forwards into the table only for Mr. Stark to lean further back.

 

“Your mission is…” Peter’s eyes widen. “To go home and rest.”

 

“This sucks!” Parker criss-crosses his arms over his chest.

 

Getting up from his chair, Tony turns to look at his somewhat intern. “I'll speak to you again soon,” he tells him, before disappearing away into the busy crowd of New Yorkers.

 

Peter doesn't leave right away, with some small form of hope inside him that Tony will actually turn back. But, he's proved wrong and has to return to the alleyway once more.

 

Totally not sulking as he climbs across the rooftops, Peter freezes as he hears a crash coming from somewhere on the ground. “Hey, Karen, what was that?!” He whispers, as if someone might hear.

 

“That seems to be coming from the bank that looks like it is being held up, to your right.”

 

Looking down, sure enough another scream echos from the building not far below. “But,” Karen begins, as Peter prepares to move in. “I'm not sure you should be working right now, Peter. Your internal body temperature is a lot higher than average.”

 

Parker scoffs, and pounces down onto the balcony. “Karen, I expected more from you! You're supposed to believe in me, of all… suit people,” he mutters to himself, finally landing on solid ground again.

 

~

 

“See that, Karen?! I told ya I could do it,” Peter smirks to himself, quickly returning to the roof before the cops arrive.

 

He gets back to his apartment as quickly as possible, not admitting how out of breath he may be. Carefully climbing inside of his window, Peter hears footsteps nearing the bedroom door.

 

“Uh, just one second!” He calls out, throwing his backpack back where it was before he had left, and tugging at the suit.

 

May awaits impatiently on the other side. “What're you doing?” She calls back.

 

“I'm… getting dressed! I, uh.. I got water on my other pyjamas!” Peter yells the quickest lie he can, and May seems to buy it – the door knob stops turning.

 

Finally, the suit comes off, and he leaps into the top bunk. “I'm decent!” He shouts.

 

Aunt May walks in, carrying another tray. “You didn't answer me when I called earlier,” her eyebrow raises.

 

“I was asleep.”

 

“Alright… well, Ned’s here.” She says, setting the tray of soup and various fruits down onto his bedside table.

 

After exiting, Peter exhales a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Ned’s excessively loud vocals enter his room next, causing his best friend to physically cringe in pain.

 

“Dude! I thought you get sent home!” He blurts out, staring at his phone screen.

 

Peter frowns. Sitting up, his eyes widen as he hears “yet again, has Spider-Man stepped in to save the day!” Blasting out of the tiny smartphone speakers.

 

“Shut the door!” Parker grits his teeth, physically face palms himself. “I didn't even see any cameras,” he grumbles.

 

After closing the bedroom door, Ned takes a seat on the bottom bunk. “You're too much of a hero for your own good,” he exclaims, taking a bite of the bread on Peter’s food tray.

 

“At least you don't underestimate me,” Peter murmurs, staring at the ceiling and silently praying that May doesn't turn on the news.

 

Ned chuckles. “What did Mr. Stark say?”

 

“Nothing.” Peter huffs loudly.

 

Standing up, Ned peeks over the top of the bed. “He told me to come home,” Peter rolls his eyes, folding his arms yet again.

 

“He has a point, man.” His not-so-trusty sidekick agrees.

 

Parker sits up, fully prepared to defend himself. “No –” he sneezes suddenly, sending a web bouncing across to the wall. “He doesn't.”

 

“What was that?” May calls out, evidently having heard the crash from half of Peter’s school books attaching the floor.

 

“Nothing!” Both of the friends reply in perfect unison.

 

Ned looks at Peter’s sheepish expression, and then back at the web mess on the floor. “Maybe you should take those off…” he trails off, but Parker sends him an unamused expression back.

 

“You think, huh, Ned?” He monotones, dropping the shooters to the floor.

 

Lying back down, Peter tries to think of a way to convince Mr. Stark to give him a second chance. Ned tries the soup that Peter has been given, before walking over to the fallen books.

 

“Do you want me to pick these up?” He asks, turning to wait for an answer… but, Peter is already fast asleep.

 

~

 

**_The following morning..._ **

 

The light beaming through his closed curtains eventually pulls Peter out of dreamland. Upon trying to move, he realises just how long he must've slept for – the last thing he remembers is talking to Ned. _Weird._

 

“Aunt May?” He attempts to call out, but is met with pain instead.

 

“Ow,” Peter sits up, and attempts at climbing down from his bed. “Ow!” He stumbles, and trips over one of his books.

 

Squinting at the time on the watch he never took off last night, he realises it's almost midday already. Suddenly feeling rather thirsty, Peter walks into the kitchen. There's a note plastered to the fridge; **_‘drink the orange juice, it has vitamin C!’_** He scoffs, opening the fridge.

 

“Yeah, May… not like I'm a science student.” He says to himself.

 

Making his way out of the kitchen, his eyes catch another note literally duct taped to the front door. All it says, in big, black letters is **_‘NO.’_**

 

Peter sighs. He’ll have to find another way out, but...

 

“She even taped the windows?!”

 

“C’mon!”

~

 

**_2 hours later..._ **

 

“One hundred and seven, one hundred and eight…” Peter continues to hang upside down from his bedroom ceiling, spinning on just one web strand. “One hundred and – woah! Ouch.” He drops to the floor, thanks to a sneeze.

 

Lying there and contemplating life, he rolls over. “Get bitten by a spider, they said…” he coughs, grabbing his phone.

 

Sending a text to Ned, asking what he's missing in school, Peter sits down in the middle of his bedroom. “This is _so_ boring!” He complains.

 

He puts his jacket hood up, and tightens the strings. “I'll never breathe again,” Peter sighs, lying back onto his floor.

 

“I'm home!” An echo travels through the apartment, causing Peter to jump in fright.

 

Not moving from the spot, Aunt May finds him still lying dramatically in a starfish position. “Did you obey my notes?” Is the first question she asks.

 

“No.”

 

“The orange juice is empty, your tongue is red from cough drops… your room is now a cloud of Vicks. I think your reading is excellent,” she remarks.

 

Peter glares.

 

“Oh, and Peter?”

 

He looks up. “No more stopping bank robberies, okay?” May smiles, but it's quite menacing.

 

“Okay,” he smiles sleepily back.

 

~

 

 


	2. A Stevebucky Story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt from ‘tonyshalube’ on tumblr: bucky catching a bad cold and steve waiting on him hand and foot and rushing to his side every time he hears a weak, “steeb.”

 

~

 

_**Mid-December, 1940’s. Roughly a few weeks before the ‘Howling Commandos’ tried to defeat Red Skull on the train…** _

 

_3.32a.m._

 

Bucky’s already icy cold feet quietly pad along the equally as freezing flooring, as he makes his way to his early morning destination. His mind is wired to know exactly where he’s going by now, and the moment he stops outside the correct door, he balls his hand up into a light fist.

 

After knocking quietly a few times, there’s no answer. He knocks a little harder, and then tries the handle – of course it’s unlocked. Creeping inside, James ensures that he turns and catches the door before it can shut with a thump. Turning back again, he sleepily stumbles forwards. This is his first mistake.

 

“Ow, Steve! What the hell?!” Bucky groans, rubbing the now sore spot on his forehead.

 

Knowing that he isn’t in any immediate danger by now, Rogers puts down his shield and flicks on the switch for his lamp. “Why’d you do that for?” Steve mutters, eyeing his best friend before him.

 

“Well, I didn’t do it on purpose!” The soldier snaps.

 

Steve doesn’t reply, instead he sits in silence trying to pinpoint the exact thing that’s bothering him about his friend… moments later and the small, scrawny little kid from Brooklyn returns to the front of his brain. That’s it. A small and metaphoric light bulb dings above his head.

 

“Buck,” Steve interrupts the ranting, causing him to stop and avert his gaze directly into Steve’s eyes.

 

He pouts and frowns at the same time, a little like a kid who isn’t allowed his favourite candy. “What?” Bucky grumbles.

 

“You’re shivering,” Steve points out.

 

“It’s cold!”

 

“Hmm, not really…”

 

“Whatever, my point is –”

 

Steve shakes his head, and walks towards the door. He isn’t even completely sure if Bucky notices that he’s left the room, as when the door closes he can still hear him rambling about how Steve needs to stop treating his shield like a human child (which he doesn’t, by the way.)

 

He wanders all the way down the corridors and into the empty infirmary, on a small mission to collect a few things. It doesn’t take him long to find what he needs, since Steve is kind of an expert after having many personal experiences about medical issues. He hurries back to his room, where Bucky is still stood in the middle of the floor mumbling to himself about something or other.

 

“There you are! Where’d you even go?”

 

Ignoring this question, Steve guides Bucky to his bed and helps him to sit. “You know, it’s rude to ignore someone, Steven.” He continues, but is soon met with a verbal difficulty when Steve places a thermometer into his mouth.

 

“Whatever, you can just go ahead and fuss over me! I’m not going to stop telling you how keeping your shield by your bed isn’t safe though, so don’t think that!” Buck’s speech is muffled from having the glass instrument in between his lips.

 

Seconds later, it’s removed. “You gotta shut up and sleep, bud.” Steve bluntly states, looking up from the thermometer and across at his mildly delirious best friend.

 

“I can accept that.” Bucky shrugs, and flops his body down onto Steve’s bed without having to be asked twice.

 

“Sure! Go ahead... take up all of the damn room,” Steve grumbles, having to physically over climb over Bucky so that he can fit into the bed beside him.

 

He eventually manages to get himself comfortable, and Bucky’s body heat is enough to keep him warm for the night as he snuggles up beside the soldier.

 

_8.23a.m._

 

An obnoxiously loud hammering at the door is what drags Steve out of his slumber, not even five hours after he’d managed to get back to sleep. For a few seconds he’s rather confused as to why there’s a snoring person in his bed, but then he remembers the fiasco of Bucky coming to join him in the early hours of the morning.

 

“Hey, Cap!” The door bursts open, and Steve sits up.

 

He puts a finger to his lips, and dramatically whisper-yells “Shh!”

 

The fellow Howling Commando who had just barged into the room frowns, looks down at a fast asleep Bucky, and then back up at the Captain. He doesn’t seem overly phased at the fact that Steve is practically spooning with his ‘best friend’ though, and gets back to why he’d arrived in the first place.

 

“Agent Carter wants us to be briefed, ASAP.” He explains.

 

Steve sighs, and nods. The soldier then leaves as quickly as he came, and Rogers now has the job of waking up Buck.

 

“Bucky,” Steve gently shakes his shoulders. “Buck, wake up.” He raises his voice a little louder.

 

Still nothing...

 

“Soldier!” Steve shouts, startling Bucky awake almost immediately.

 

The half-asleep and rather dazed Barnes tries to stumble to his feet, but Steve can’t catch him before he steps on the shield and gets attacked by the metal object.

 

“Ow...” Buck mumbles, stumbling backwards and falling back onto the bed.

 

He rubs his eyes, and then looks up.

 

“What’re you doing in my bed?” He asks Steve, who’s staring at him with a rather unamused expression on his face.

 

Steve boops him on the nose. “Go shower, we gotta get briefed on something.” He says.

 

Shaking his head, Bucky makes a dash to get under the covers again. After being literally dragged out, he makes it to the shower room eventually, and Steve has to wait for him to emerge out of the steam filled room for at least an extra fifteen minutes after he’s done.

 

They finally arrive to their briefing, now dressed in their usual muddy green army wear. Bucky follows closely behind Steve, still not fully awake as he runs his hands through the tousled hair upon his head.

 

Peggy looks less than pleased at how they’re the last to arrive – and, arguably the most important needed. She begins to talk the second they step foot into the room, and stand around the large map centre floor.

 

Steve barely pays attention, until he hears his name being mentioned that is.

 

“A mission?” He looks up.

 

“Yes.” Peggy sighs impatiently. “Myself and you are to travel to Berlin, in an attempt to capture the rogue Hydra fighter who has been located there by one of our own.”

 

Processing this information for a few moments, Steve looks to his right at Buck –who’s leaning against the map table for support. “Can’t, uh... can’t someone else go?” He mutters hopefully.

 

“Someone else?” Peggy sounds clearly confused by his unusual request.

 

The Howling Commandos, however, seem to have received Steve’s worries loud and clear. “We’ll go!” One perks up immediately.

 

“Yeah!” Another few chorus. “We’ve been stuck here, bored for weeks now!”

 

Agent Carter looks over at Steve and Bucky. “Very well. All of you with me... all of you, but Rogers and Barnes.”

 

“Why not me?” Bucky pouts, standing up straight only to stagger slightly.

 

Steve grabs his arm to steady him, and gives him a look of concern.

 

“I do think your own physical appearance is the answer to that, soldier. The rest of you, be prepared at 011:00.” She instructs.

 

The soldiers all murmur words of agreement, and slowly clear out of the briefing room. Steve guides Bucky back to the room, whilst he starts to ramble about how ‘Agent Carter doesn’t know what she’s talkin’ about!’

 

Steve opens the door for him, not really paying much attention to his slight anger towards the fact that he’s banned from the mission at hand.

 

“Bucky.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Breathe...” Steve says, trying to get the guy to give himself a break for once.

 

He sits down on the bed, and tries to comply. Unfortunately he begins to cough instead – for such a long while in fact, that Steve actually checks his watch for the time. “Well, Mr. Advice giver… you suck!” Bucky folds his arms across his chest.

 

“Just rest,”

 

“ _You_ rest!”

 

Steve raises one eyebrow towards this statement. “Fine,” he accepts, and lies down on the bed.

 

Bucky is rendered speechless for a few moments, until he decides to just lie down beside him. He closes his eyes practically seconds after hitting the mattress, and drifts to sleep against Steve’s chest.

 

Deciding to stay close by in case he’s needed, Steve catches up on a little light reading whilst sat at the end of the bed. It isn’t until he can hear faint whimpering that he becomes distracted from the words before him, and upon looking over realises that Bucky must be having a bad dream.

 

He snaps his book shut – making sure to save the page first. Steve then climbs back over to Bucky’s side, and attempts at whispering words of support to try and carefully awaken him from whatever sadness he’s experiencing in his dream land.

 

Almost as if someone had yelled extremely loudly and woken him up with a terrible fright, Bucky’s eyes pry open and he gasps for air. He looks confused at first, but then his gaze catches Steve’s and his facial expression softens almost immediately.

 

“Steeb?” Bucky whispers.

 

Flashing back to the first time that Steve had rescued him, Bucky current soft smile of relief merges with the same smile from a few months back.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. You had a bad dream, buddy.”

 

Bucky sits up, and stretches his arms. “It doesn’t matter, ‘cause you’re okay.” He whispers more to himself than for Steve to hear.

 

“You need anything?” Buck shakes his head.

 

He gets to his feet, seconds before Steve’s bedroom door opens and gives Bucky a small heart attack from the fright.

 

“Sergeant Barnes,” Peggy greets him, a slight look of amusement glimmering in her eyes.

 

“Ma’am,” he murmurs, scratching at his nose.

 

Steve tries not to laugh, and looks over to see what Peggy may have entered for.

 

She hands him a small basket of items, and then moves her eyes over to Bucky – who’s currently rubbing his eyes like a little kid who’s been woken up from a nap too early.

 

Steve nods, and silently thanks her by mouthing the words.

 

“A man with a cold is a rather sorry sight, don’t you think?” She whispers to Steve, who chuckles quietly at the accusation.

 

She then lets him know that they’re soon to depart, and Cap wishes her a sincere ‘good luck.’ Once she’s gone, Bucky hurries to sit beside Steve once again.

 

“What’s going on?” He asks, squinting his eyes together in a dramatic manner.

 

Steve observed Bucky’s weird behaviour. “You’re a dork,” he mutters, shaking his head.

 

“Ooh, soup!” Bucky exclaims, totally ignoring his friend and peeking into the basket instead.

 

He then begins to giggle. “Remember when I tried to make you soup, that time your Mom was away… and, it was so bad you threw it out the window?” Bucky starts laughing even harder.

 

“We were what… eleven?” Steve asks, earning a nod from his best friend.

 

He then becomes clearly distracted, as he glances down at the newly patterned bruise on his shin.

 

“Your shield...” Bucky grumbles, “is a dangerous piece of metal!”

 

Steve chuckles. “Well, yeah. That’s kind of the whole point,”

 

Rolling his eyes, Bucky lies back down on the bed. “Why can’t it be made of a soft material?” He rambles on, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Because, then it would be a shield... Well, I guess it would – but, I couldn’t shield myself with it, if it was soft.” Steve silently wonders why he’s even adding into his best friend’s stupid conversation in the first place.

 

“Yeah, it would. It’d be a nice and friendly one... yeah.”

 

“Okay.”

 

~

 

After two games of chess, one bowl of soup and two boxes of tissues later... it’s early evening time, and Bucky is already fast asleep. He had drifted off after rambling about how Steve must’ve cheated at their chess game, because he won both times.

 

Steve decides he might as well try to get a little sleep too, especially whilst Buck isn’t awake and rattling on about something or other. So, being extra careful not to wake him, Steve climbs into bed beside Bucky and closes his eyes.

 

Apparently, Steve must’ve been a lot more tired than he had originally anticipated, as the next thing he knows he’s being pulled out of a deep sleep by a small, and weak little voice.

 

“Steeb? Are you awake?” He slowly opens his eyes, and figures out that it’s actually Bucky who’s trying to talk to him.

 

Sitting up, Rogers stretches out. “Yeah, I’m awake.” He grunts.

 

“Oh... did I wake you up?”

 

“Nah,” Steve utters a white lie.

 

He then glances down at his friend, who’s entire body is tucked underneath the duvet up to his nose. “Hi,” Bucky whispers.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Steve questions, whilst internally letting himself know how much of a stupid question it is to ask.

 

Bucky opens his eyes, having unintentionally closed them again. “What?” He croaks quietly.

 

“I said –” Steve becomes temporarily drowned out as Bucky sneezes. “You know what, never mind,” he mutters.

 

Stepping down from the bed, Steve hands his friend a box of tissues in one hand, and a glass of water in the other. “Steeb... how did you live like this? I mean, you were sick like all the time. You could’ve died!”

 

Steve tries not to laugh, because he knows Bucky is being quite serious. “I guess I was used to it.” He shrugs.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t though.”

 

“What? Die?” Steve chuckles softly. “Well, thanks... uh, me too,” he answers.

 

After having the strangely morbid conversation, Bucky managed to get out of bed to shower. He emerges a little while later, wearing a white t-shirt accompanied by his usual muddy green cargo pants.

 

“I wanna sleep for days,” he announces, falling back onto the bed and coughing dramatically into the pillow.

 

Steve frowns. “I gotta sleep on that, you know,” he huffs.

 

“Sorry,” Bucky mutters innocently.

 

“It’s okay, I was only kidding,” Steve backtracks, but there’s a small knock at the door before either of them can continue another one of their little bickering sessions.

 

Next comes a voice that calls out that ‘Agent Carter is calling.’ Steve starts making his way towards the door to follow the voice that sounds like Mr. Stark, when he hears Bucky getting to his feet from behind him.

 

Turning, Steve raises his eyebrows in a questioning manner. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asks.

 

“To hear about the mission,” Bucky answers innocently.

 

Steve opens his mouth to tell him not to be so stupid, but then he remembers how many times his pre-serum self was told ‘no’, and who the one person was who’d always be there to sneak him out or make him feel better by saying it wasn’t worth going anyway.

 

So, instead Rogers turns away and pretends he can’t hear his best friend ‘sneaking’ behind him on route to the control room. Strangely enough, a few moments into searching for Mr. Stark, Steve can’t actually see Bucky anymore and just assumes that he must have turned back.

 

“There you are!” Howard appears as if out of nowhere, holding a blow-torch and wearing a pair of goggles – naturally. “Where’s Barnes?”

 

“Oh, uh...” Steve trails off, suddenly spotting his idiot of a friend from afar.

 

Of course, he’s sat in the main chair and pretending to brief people. Steve rolls his eyes, but his attention becomes drawn back to Stark when he speaks again.

 

“Wherever he is, I don’t need myself nor my staff getting sick – so, best keep him quarantined away from us.”

 

Steve scratches nervously at the back of his neck. “Um... about that,” Stark follows his gaze towards the chair, and a frown settles over his face almost immediately.

 

“Get him out of my chair.” Are the six words spoken through gritted teeth, that cause Steve to practically sprint over as if he was chasing after his escaped child.

 

Bucky smirks the second that both Stark and Steve arrive beside him, but he does comply and step out of the seat. Howard begrudgingly switches places with James, and presses a few buttons to answer the incoming call from Peggy.

 

“Agent Carter, how’s the mission coming along?” He asks.

 

“Alright. We’ve located the Hydra individual, and we are monitoring him to ensure he’s not communicating with any others – so far we have one other possible target.” She explains.

 

Steve begins to join in with the conversation, as both himself and Stark ask Peggy about different aspects of her mission... all whilst trying to raise their voices over Bucky’s incessant coughing.

 

After a while, it gets to the point where Steve attempts at hitting him on the back.

 

“Ow!” Bucky exclaims. “What was that for?”

 

Peggy can be heard chuckling on the screen. “Maybe try adding some honey into your tea, Sargent Barnes.” She suggests.

 

“I already knew that,” he murmurs defensively. “I used to make it for Steeb all the time!” Barnes sniffs.

 

Steve pats him on the shoulder. “Talk soon, Peggy.” He smiles over at the screen, and she nods in an understanding manner.

 

Leading Bucky towards the door, Steve puts his arm around him.

 

“I’ll go and make the tea,” he announces.

 

Bucky sighs. “I’m fine, you know.” He mutters, not very convincingly as his voice squeaks a little at the end.

 

“You don’t _look_ fine,” Rogers points out.

 

“Well, then... stop looking!”

 

Steve laughs. “Buck, make yourself helpful and find yourself some honey, alright?” He tells him, after they enter the small kitchen area.

 

“Why do you have a nickname for my nickname?” James wonders aloud, whilst reaching up to open a cupboard.

 

Rogers fills the kettle with water, and thinks in silence for a few moments before shrugging. “Why not?” He counteracts.

 

Bucky smiles to himself, and then slides a small pot of honey across the counter towards his best friend. He steps a little closer to him, and rests his head against Steve’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks, by the way,” Bucky mumbles sleepily.

 

Steve doesn’t need to ask for what, as he just smiles softly. “You’re welcome, Buck.” He tilts his head so that they gently rest together.

 

~

 

 


	3. Sunshine, lollipops and... Steve Rogers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the tumblr post by ‘murphels’: high school au where badboy bucky begrudgingly gives up smoking so he can hang it with adorable asthmatic steve and takes us eating lollipops instead, which really only makes steve’s inability to catch his breath even worse.

 

~

  
It was a Friday afternoon, the skies were filled with rain clouds, and James Barnes was in a hurry to get home from school. He was an eleventh grader at the time, with a handful of friends, a couple ex-girlfriends. He never really had anyone to call a ‘best friend’ as such…

 

James’ sneaker souls pad along the dampened sidewalk, as he makes his way home from school. Usually he passes by quite a few alleys, never stopping to curiously glance down one… but, today is different. Because, today he heard a commotion happening nearby, and something draws him towards it.

 

“You leave her alone!”

 

“Yeah? Or what?” A sneering tone replies, causing James to physically cringe at the threatening manner in which it's uttered.

 

He starts walking up the alleyway, and seconds later a young girl – a little younger than himself – scurries by him, clutching her dress with an embarrassed expression. Shrugging it off, he continues further towards the trash cans.

 

“You think I can't fight back, huh?!” The person whom James assumes to be the defender for the girl yells, but that's soon followed by the painful sound of somebody's fist most likely meeting the poor guy’s face.

 

Quickening his pace a little, James finally reaches the scene of the fight. “Hey!” He snaps, getting the bully’s attention almost immediately.

 

“Come to join?” The boy smirks, his face just extremely punch-able right now.

 

James smiles. “Yeah,” he raises his own fist, and then brings it down to smack the bully directly against his cheekbone. “Now go hurt someone who deserves it!” He snaps.

 

The bully curses quietly, but being at least a foot smaller than the newcomer, makes the safe decision to get out of there. Now, it's just James and mystery guy in the alleyway.

 

“You okay?” He asks, extending his hand to help the boy up off of the ground.

 

“Yeah… I was fine on my own though,” he mumbles, grabbing on and letting himself get hoisted back up again.

 

James chuckles. “Sure you were,” he agrees.

 

“Thanks though… I guess.”

 

“What's your name?” James questions, leading them towards the alleyway exit.

 

The boy brings his hand to his mouth, and withdraws to notice some marks of maroon have now appeared.

 

“I'm Steve,” he answers weakly.

 

“I'm James – but, my friends call me Bucky.” He pulls a torn cardboard packet and a flattened box of matches from his trouser pocket, before lighting it up.

 

The pair continue to walk on, the silence only broken by Steve starting to cough. Bucky turns, raising one eyebrow at the sudden difficulty.

 

“You sure you're alright, Steve?” The guy nods, despite not making any eye contact.

 

Bucky frowns. He takes one more drag of his cigarette, and then drops it on the ground. “You aren't, by any chance… asthmatic, are you?” He stops walking, and Steve almost trips over his own feet whilst trying to mimic the action.

 

“I – uh… maybe just a little,” he mumbles sheepishly, trying his hardest to catch his breath without seeming over-dramatic in any way.

 

James folds his arms across his chest, and sighs loudly. “Sorry,” he says sincerely.

 

Steve looks shocked at the expression of genuine worry, and looks up at the boy. His eyes are blue and full of wonder. “It's alright,” he half-smiles.

 

“So, where abouts do you live?” Bucky grins, wrapping an arm around Steve.

 

“About two blocks away,” he mutters, in a timid manner whilst still shakily taking in air.

 

They walk a little further, when Bucky wonders aloud why they haven't met before.

 

“I guess I stay inside a lot… don't really go to school much, I've seen you around though.”

 

“You have? Like, at school?” Bucky seems legitimately surprised, and interested in Steve’s little lifestyle.

 

The boy nods. “I'm usually not in classes… my Ma doesn't really agree with mixing with other kids, and never really has,” he mutters.

 

“Don't tell her about me then,” Bucky jokes, sending them both into a small giggle fit.

 

They soon reach the block which Steve lives on, and come to an awkward silence.

 

“I could walk with you to school next week, if you want,” Bucky suggests casually.

 

Steve nods.

 

“Alright… see you there,” he answers, but there's a sense of enthusiasm in his tone – as if he doesn't quite believe the offer.

 

But, he'll soon find out.

 

~

 

**_Sunday afternoon._ **

 

Bucky leans up against a brick wall, exhaling heavily as he tugs the worn out cardboard packet from his back trouser pocket. His index and third finger grip onto one of the sticks inside, and carefully removes it from the pack. He places it in between his lips, and then reaches for a match… but, before he can light it, James feels something tugging on his lower jacket.

 

He looks down, and spies a little kid. She can't be more than four years old, with her hair in the messiest of pigtails, and a firm frown on her contradictingly cute face.

 

“Those are bad for you!” The girl snaps.

 

James nods. “Yeah, so don't ever use ‘em.” He retaliates.

 

“You need a lollipop instead,” she grins. “They taste better and you will be happy!” She giggles, pulling one piece of candy out of her dress pocket.

 

She holds it up to him, and a smile spreads across his face. Bucky takes it, removes the cigarette from his mouth… and, after a painful amount of hesitation he drops it.

 

“Thank you,” he says, unwrapping what reveals to be a strawberry flavoured, heart shaped lollipop.

 

A distant scolding tone distracts her from replying, and Bucky assumes it to be her Mother. She tears off in a different direction on the street, turning momentarily as if to check he's not smoking now that she's gone.

 

Bucky waves at her, a small grin forming to prove that he is indeed appreciative for her candy. The little girl gives him a thumbs up, and then runs off and out of sight.

 

~

 

The next morning, Bucky doesn’t forget his promise to the small guy who lives two blocks away from where they had their streetside conversation last week. He stands awaiting his arrival, wondering if he’ll turn up.

 

Bucky sighs quietly, and unwraps another lollipop. He places the strawberry tasting candy in between his teeth and gives it a satisfying crunch. This is it. His substitute for smoking… I mean, how else will he be able to hangout with Steve and not actually kill the poor kid?

 

As Steve slowly makes his way along the puddle riddled sidewalk, he doesn’t even think to look for the guy from last week at first. In fact, he’s so surprised when he hears a male voice call his name, that he almost walks into the nearby lamppost.

 

“James,” he greets softly.

 

“Bucky,” Steve is corrected, and he chuckles nervously.

 

Rogers looks up at the boy, and realises that something is missing – something has been replaced. “You aren’t smoking,” he points out, before he can stop himself from blurting it out loud.

 

“What can I say?” Bucky smirks. “You made a good first impression.”

Steve’s cheeks turn a light shade of baby pink.

 

But, inside he’s wondering whether or not trading cigarettes for lollipops that turn your tongue red – becoming visible when he laughs, which looks damn adorable – is a good thing. Because, he’s already finding it hard to catch his breath.

 

_{Maybe to be continued... maybe not.}_

 

~

 


	4. ‘Steeb’ prompt part two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the tumblr prompt where Steve looks after Bucky.

Once they get back to the room, Steve settles down to complete one of his most recent mission reports.

 

Bucky tiptoes over to his desk. “Whatcha doin’?” He blurts out, making Rogers jump.

 

“Buck!” He snaps, clearly a little annoyed.

 

“Can I watch?” Buck asks, poking his head over Cap’s shoulder.

 

“No, you need to rest!”

 

“Steve... what are you writing now? Am I in it? I’m the hero, right?”

 

“James! Shut up.” Steve snaps.

 

“Fine!” He snaps dramatically, stomping back over to the bed.

 

“Good god, you’re insufferable.” Steve mumbles.

 

“No, I’m Bucky!” The guy chirps, sitting too close to the edge of the bed... that one sneeze sends him flying over the edge.

 

Steve actually jumps, spinning around to make sure the damn dork is alright. “What is your problem?!” Rogers pulls him to his feet, only for Bucky to squish him into a hug.

 

“Hmmm, you’re warm.” Barnes murmurs sleepily.

 

“Maybe the report can wait like, one more hour..” Steve mutters, letting Bucky drag him onto the bed and cuddle him some more.

 

“Buck?” Steve whispers, but Bucky just mumbles something inaudible. “You’re shivering, Bucky.” Steve says louder this time.

 

“Shush, you’re interrupting my hug with Captain America.” Barnes snaps back.

 

“Bucky, I’m serious I think you’re delirious.” Steve pushes him away, and Bucky opens his eyes.

 

He frowns dramatically. “That was uncalled for, Punk.” He attempts at hugging him again, but steve stops him and presses his hand against his forehead.

 

“Buck, you gotta take some medicine.”

 

“You sound like me... when you were really tiny and I had to always be careful ‘cause sometimes when I hugged you I thought you might snap.” Barnes’ eyes widen, but he starts laughing. “You were, like, this big!” He sniggers, holding two fingers out to show what he’s implying.

 

Steve rolls his eyes. It’s been so long since Barnes has ever suffered from illness, he’s forgotten how stupidly it affects the guy. “Come on, come get some meds from the sick bay.” He grabs Bucky by the hand.

 

“I’m being man handled! I’m telling Howard,” Buck yelps, as Steve drags him to the door.

 

They make it to the corridor, which is pretty empty due to it being early evening. The rest of the Howling Commandos will either be in their own rooms, or discussing something with Howard in his office. Steve pulls Barnes all the way to the sick bay, which is helpfully empty as of the moment.

 

When they get inside, Bucky breaks free of Steve’s grasp and decides to poke things. Because, why not?

 

“Stop it, you’re gonna break something!” Steve scolds, as he searches the medicine cabinet on the far end of the ward like room.

 

Bucky simply mimics his words, and continues to try on a Nurse’s hat. “Look! I’m a nurse,” he giggles.

 

“Fuckin’ weirdo,” the blonde mumbles, grabbing a pill bottle.

 

“Language, Rogers!” Bucky says, stumbling towards him and grabbing him by the waist.

 

Steve almost falls to the ground, but manages to steady himself before landing on top of Buck. “You are such an idiot!” He turns to Bucky, hoping to tell him off but melting at the sight of the brunette rubbing his eyes instead.

 

“Sorry,” Bucky whispers. “Can we go back now?” He asks.

 

Steve nods. They exit the hospital area, only to be met by Peggy directly outside. “Oh... no.” Rogers says under his breath.

 

“Agent Carter, Madame... I’m sorry Steve — C-Captain America didn’t finish his report yet!” Bucky rambles, swaying from side to side.

 

“Barnes, you look frightful. Steve — I’m handing the report over to the other Commandos who have kindly offered to finish it for you.”

 

Steve smiles. “They did?”

 

“Yes. It seems they understand your little... dilemma,” she looks at Bucky, who’s almost falling asleep standing up.

 

“Tell them thank you,” Steve says, holding Barnes upright.

 

She nods, and then begins to walk away. Steve quickly leads Bucky back to their room — well, it’s actually Cap’s room, but they share — and, Bucky falls onto the bed.

 

“Captain America, what is this medication?” Bucky asks, after being handed the pills.

 

“Take the pills.” Steve states bluntly.

 

The brunette before him does as he’s told, and then hands the glass of water back to Steve. “Thanks,” he sighs.

 

Rogers puts it down, and then lies down next to Bucky. He runs a hand through his hair. “You gonna get some rest now?” He asks, looking into his sleepy eyes.

 

“No, I wanna talk to you instead.” Bucky says matter of factly.

 

Steve laughs. He brushes some hair out of Barnes’ eyes, and the guy blinks. “Your cheeks are really warm,” Steve whispers, running a hand over the pink surface.

 

He then boops the end of his pink nose. “Hey!” Bucky scrunches it. “That’s mine.”

 

Steve chuckles loudly. “God, you’re so precious.” He sighs contentedly.

 

“You’re precious-er.” Buck slurs, his eyes closed now.

 

Steve leans over, kissing him on the forehead.

 

“Love you, Stevie.” Bucky barely even whispers.

 

Seconds later he begins to snore, his hand still holding onto Steve’s own. The blonde smiles, staying still. He doesn’t want to move, he’d much prefer to lie here and know that they’re both safe. Together.

 

Bucky sleeps for what seems like the longest time ever in the past few days, so eventually Steve has to get up and get himself some food.

 

He only leaves the room for around fifteen minutes, and returns as quick as he can.. but, somehow Barnes had woken up in that time.

 

“There you are!” Bucky’s anxious little voice says, and it even looks like tears outline his eyes.

 

Steve almost drops his plate out of panic. “Buck, what’s wrong?” He puts the plate on his desk, and rushes over to the boy’s side.

 

Bucky falls into his chest. “I had a nightmare,” he mutters. “It started off good... we were making out, and —“

 

“Buck.” Steve warns, because he just knows that damn guy is smirking against his shirt.

 

“But, it went bad... and, you — you—“ Bucky chokes on a sob.

 

Rogers tightens his arms around the guy, and rubs little circles against his back. “I’m here, and we are safe.” He whispers.

 

Bucky wriggles away from the embrace. “I know,” he mutters, looking embarrassed.

 

He wipes his eyes. “Where did you go?” Barnes switches subjects.

 

“Just to get food. You want any?” Bucky shakes his head.

 

Steve sighs. “Stay here,” He says, rushing out of the room for a moment. He returns with the thermometer from the sick bay.

 

“Stevie, stop pestering me!” Bucky grumbles, already spying Steve’s plan.

 

Rogers huffs, and Buck hesitantly lets him place the thermometer in his mouth. “You’re being dramatic,” he tries to talk, but the Captain immediately ‘shushes’ him.

 

Seconds later he reads the thermometer. “Hmm.” Steve says quietly.

 

“I’m bored,” Bucky pokes Rogers on the nose. “Can we make out, or somethin’?”

 

“Listen... I love you and everything, but no.”

 

Bucky pouts and grabs Steve by the hand. “But, Stevieeeee!” He drags the word.

 

“But, nothing.”

 

“But —“

 

“Shush, let me eat my sandwich.” He get to his feet, retrieving his snack from earlier.

 

Bucky doesn’t follow him, instead he childishly throws a pillow at Steve instead. “Fine.”

 

“Fine,” Rogers agrees.

 

Barnes gets up, and heads towards the door.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Steve’s eyebrow raises.

 

Buck sends him a mischievous smirk, and darts out of the door. The bastard. Steve takes one last bite of his sandwich, and then runs out the door. I mean, considering he’s a super soldier he doesn’t really need to eat much. But, he likes to for the novelty and all.

 

He scans the now empty corridors, wishing that Bucky would stop being such a stubborn idiot for one moment. Rolling his eyes, Steve starts looking in each and every room for the guy. Eventually, he hears a noise coming from the kitchen and hopes that it’s him.

 

“Buck?” Steve shoves open the door, and becomes face to face with the guy drinking a juice box.

 

He smiles innocently, the straw still between his teeth. “Yeah, Steve?”

 

“Why are you... why’re you like this?” Rogers asks, wandering over to him. “C’mon, please.”

 

Barnes does as he’s told. Steve takes him back to their room again, feeling a little like he’s babysitting a child.

 

“Remember that one summer you weirdly contracted the flu, and I bought like, a fuckin’ crate of juice boxes back home for ya?” Bucky says, his speech still a little slurred.

 

Steve’s cheeks get warmer. “I remember.” He mumbles.

 

“Stevie? Why are you mad?” Bucky asks, but he doesn’t even hear the reply when he starts coughing.

 

“Right. I’m taking you to the Nurse.” Steve grabs his arm and swerves them just before they reach the door.

 

Bucky almost spills the juice box from the fright. “Woah! Dude.” He gasps.

 

Taking his hand a lot more gentler this time, Steve leads them to the bedroom of the only Nurse on base. He knocks quietly, hoping she’s awake.

 

The pretty, ginger haired woman opens the door faster than he’d expected, smiling sweetly. “Captain... Sargent, everything okay?” She doesn’t look too convinced when she takes a second glance at Barnes. “Come on inside.” She says.

 

“Let me just get my things, follow me.” The Nurse leads them back into the corridor, and then towards the sick bay. She opens up a tiny room beside it, that looks like a simple school nurse office. “Take a seat, Sargent.”

 

“How’d you know it’s about me?” Buck snaps, and both Steve and the girl laugh.

 

“Ignore him, Dot. He’s out of it.” Steve apologises, and Buck sticks out his tongue.

 

“Am not! I’m totally... in it.” Bucky defends himself.

 

He hops up onto the examination bed all the same.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Dotty asks.

 

“Perfecto, thanks.”

 

She raises her eyebrows, and proceeds to check his pulse and a few other things. “Say ‘ahhh’.” She instructs.

 

“AH—“ Bucky attempts, and proceeds to choke on air.

 

Dotty steps back. “Thank you,” She tries not to laugh. “Open.” She puts a thermometer in his mouth.

 

“This is stupid,” he swings his legs back and forth like a kid. “Can I go back to bed now, Dot?”

 

She ignores him, and continues to check him over. Dotty then turns to talk to Steve, whilst Bucky starts singing to himself instead.

 

“I can take care of myself! I once took care of Steve when we were eight, and he had scarlet fever... he didn’t die! He’s right there, dammit.”

 

Dotty eventually turns back to Bucky. “You have the flu, Sergeant Barnes. I’d recommend a lot more bed rest and fluids. You are over working yourself.”

 

“Am not!” Buck folds his arms, but then unfolds them again and sneezes.

 

Steve sighs.

 

“Now, go back to bed and stop being a pain in the ass, Barnes.” Dotty tells him.

 

“Thanks, Dot.” Steve smiles at her, and smirks at Buck as if to say ‘told you so.’

 

They walk back to the room in silence, and Buck sits down on the bed without a word.

 

“Sorry,” He whispers. “For being annoying.” Bucky lays down.

 

“I’d be lying if I denied that statement... but, you know I love you anyway.” Steve chuckles softly. “Right?”

 

“Till the end of the line, I know.”

 

Steve sits down on the bed, smiling now. He kisses his hand, and presses is to Bucky’s cheek.

 

“Get some rest. I’ll sit with you.”

 

But, Bucky is already asleep.

 

**_Four days later._ **

 

Steve continues to stare out of the window, sketching the snowy scenery that he can see outside of base. He hears Bucky stirring in the bed behind him, and takes a glance over his shoulder. The guy looks much better now — actual colour in his face, without the continuously flushed cheeks. He’s eating and drinking normally now too, which is a huge relief. His fever broke sometime around yesterday morning, so Rogers has been able to get more work done. The Commandos arrived back last night too, so all is safe in their world.

 

“Morning,” Barnes’ voice is still a little off. “It snowed?!” He suddenly appears next to Steve.

 

“It did.” The blonde smirks.

 

Buck presses his nose to the window, and stares outside like a puppy. “We gotta go out in it!” He exclaims.

 

“Uh, first of all no. Second of all... no,” Steve says sternly. “You’ve only just started to get better.”

 

“Better shmetter, Stevie.” Bucky scoffs. “We used to love the snow! Well... I used to wrap you in ten layers so that we could safely love it,” he rambles on, once again taking a trip down memory lane.

 

Bucky pulls off his shirt, and walks into the bathroom. “I’ll be expecting you to be ready when I’m out!” He falls, and Steve simply shakes his head.

 

Much to Barnes’ surprise and delight, when he exits the bathroom (engulfed in a cloud of steam, of course) he sees Steve tugging on his winter coat.

 

“Don’t give me that smug look,” the Captain warns. “We are making one single snowman.”

 

“Deal!” Bucky hurries to his own room to get his winter clothes ready.

 

He’s dressed in no time at all, and finds Steve and the other Commandos awaiting him outside. “What, we gotta have _some_ fun once in a while!” Dugan chuckles.

 

Bucky nods in agreement, and they all rush outside. The other men start a snowball fight immediately, whereas Steve and Buck head off to a more secluded area of the base to start on their snowman.

 

Not being able to mistake Steve’s constant worried glances over at him, Barnes stops rolling some snow and stands up straight. “What?” He asks, sounding a little breathless.

 

“Nothin’.” Steve mumbles. “You sure you’re alright?”

 

The brunette rolls his eyes. “I’m fine, Stevie! Quit fussin’.” He grumbles, turning his back and crouching down.

 

Little does Steve knew that Bucky has just created a perfect snowball, and he turns to throw it without being figured out. He laughs when it hits Rogers on his chest. Steve raises his eyebrows.

 

“You know you’re gonna pay for that, right?”

 

Bucky attempts at running away, but Steve grabs him before he can get far enough. Unfortunately though, the slippery ground beneath them fails his attack plan... and, they both slip over. Their laughs become breathless, and now they’re on top of one another.

 

“Sorry,” Steve chuckles. He stands up, and grabs Barnes by the hand.

 

After yanking him back to his feet, Steve pushes his hand into Bucky’s hair, pressing a well deserved kiss to Bucky’s lips. The Commandos whistle in the distance, but they ignore it. Steve pulls away first, and their noses rub together.

 

“I think you’re better,” Steve smirks.

 


	5. Stevebucky Unsolved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is Shane and Pre-Serum!Steve is Ryan. {Set in the modern day world.}

 

**_▪️_ **

 

**_Based on Scar’s prompt: “Buzzfeed Unsolved au where Bucky is Shane and preserum!Steve is Ryan.”_ **

 

**_Stevebucky Unsolved._ **

 

**_▪️_ **

 

**_9.30p.m._ **

 

“This is the worst idea, like, ever.” A voice sounds, just seconds after the engine to a car cuts out.

 

The guy in the driver’s seat frowns, and turns to his friend. “This was  _ your _ idea, dipshit.” He laughs.

 

“You agreed to it, Buck!” He remarks dramatically, unbuckling his seatbelt.

 

The brunette laughs, and gets out of the vehicle. He grabs some bags from the trunk and waits for his friend to join him. “Steve, hurry up!” He taps his foot impatiently against the concrete, leaning against the car whilst he waits.

 

Eventually the little blonde haired guy steps out of the passenger side, and pushes the door shut. Bucky clicks the keys to lock it, and hands his friend the other backpack. “Scared?” He smirks, zipping his leather jacket up a little more as the wind blows.

 

“Terrified,” Steve gulps.

 

“Got any holy water?” Buck teases, as the pair head towards the eerie looking building across the street.

 

Steve huffs loudly, hurrying to catch up with him. “That isn’t a laughing matter,” he insists, almost bumping into the guy when he stops at the edge of the stone steps.

 

Turning, Bucky laughs softly at how scared his companion truly does look. “Wanna go first?” He asks.

 

“Fuck, no.”

 

Barnes laughs loudly, and hops up the steps with way too much confidence. “Hey, ghosts.” He mutters nonchalantly, whilst Steve almost trips himself up by hearing the mention of the words.

 

They stop outside of the door, and get their handheld cameras out of their bags. “Say, ‘I love spirits!’” Bucky points his camera at Steve, who flips him off.

 

“Just open the door,” he snaps.

 

“ _ You _ open the door.”

 

Rogers folds his arms over his chest, and Bucky reaches over to pull the hood of his light grey hoodie upon his head. When Steve yanks it down from annoyance, his friend even more annoyingly ruffles his hair. “Let’s go,” Buck chuckles softly, opening the door to the local haunted house.

 

Scrunching his eyes shut and whispering a quiet prayer to himself — not that he’s even religious — Steve follows his partner inside. The whole place is pitch black and it all looks like something out of a typical horror movie.

 

“Thanks, I hate it.” Steve mumbles, yelping in fright as the door blows shut behind him. Bucky laughs way too hard at this point.

 

The brunette flicks on the light switch, and turns his camera towards Steve. “Feeling any ghosts yet?”

 

“That’s weird,” Steve raises an eyebrow, pointing his camera over at the staircase. “Even the stairs look creepy, Buck.” He shudders.

 

“God, you’re dramatic. C’mon,” the guy replies, shaking his head and beginning to walk into another room.

 

They enter the sitting room, switch on a light and read the plaque on the wall. “Someone died in here,” Bucky remarks casually.

 

“You terrify me.” Steve makes a face, pointing his camera over at the brunette who wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

 

A few seconds pass by, and then Rogers sighs. “Shall we turn out the lights and stay quiet?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Once the lights are off, the place goes from a steady seven to a complete ten on the fright factor. Well, this is Steve’s mind we’re talking about here. The room is silent, apart from Steve’s heavy breathing.

 

“Don’t be the second person to die in here, please.” Bucky whispers.

 

“Fuck off,”

 

“That’s not a nice way to talk to the ghosts, Stevie.”

 

Steve gasps. “I was talking to you!” He defends himself, as if the spirit might eat him for what Bucky has just implied.

 

He ignores his friend laughing, and then turns his night mode on. “If there’s anybody in here, say something.”

 

A minute passes by.

 

Two minutes.

 

“Okay, I’m bored now.” Steve jumps at the sound of the sudden voice, and crashes into something behind him.

 

“Christ, Steve. You gotta go and break the poor guy’s house now, huh?”

 

Bucky switches on the light, and puts an arm around Steve. “Chill,” he chuckles.

 

Pushing the guy off of him, Steve leads the way out of the room. “Let’s go upstairs.” He announces.

 

“Getting brave,” Buck smirks, following him up the creaky steps.

 

Eventually they reach the top, stopping to read the plaques of information on the walls outside of each room. They go inside of the bedroom, leaving the lights off. “Anyone in here?” Steve asks quietly, waving his flashlight around.

 

“They don’t wanna talk to you.” Bucky pats Steve on the shoulder.

 

“They don’t wanna talk ‘cause you’re so unbelieving.” Rogers corrects him, shining the flashlight in his face to piss him off.

 

“Hey, ghost. Poke my friend in the face,” Barnes says with pretty much no emotion whatsoever.

 

Steve glares, removing the flashlight towards the doorway instead. “Oh my god, what was that?!” He squeals, almost falling backwards.

 

Bucky almost chokes from the laughter. “It’s just a moth, you dork.” He takes him by the wrist, directing his flashlight towards the insect that has just landed on the wall beside them.

 

“Oh,” Steve laughs nervously.

 

“We should spend a minute alone in this room… minus our new moth friend.” The brunette suggests.

 

Rogers groans. “Do we have to?”

 

“Are we ghost hunters…? Wait, don’t answer that,” Bucky cringes aloud, and even Steve chuckles.

 

Bucky volunteers to go first, whilst the blonde has to wait outside. He can hear the guy casually talking about how he’d love to see one of their ‘spooky selves,’ but he exists with no such luck. Steve tiptoes inside next, switching his flashlight off and trying not to cry.

 

“This is fine,” he mumbles. “Uh, anyone in here? Apart from my moth…” he laughs at himself, but sounds more like he’s dying emotionally.

 

“Told you there’s nothin’ in there!” Barnes calls out, and even that makes Steve jump.

 

When his minute is up, he practically runs out of the door.

 

“Anything?”

 

Steve shrugs. “Let’s go set up our beds.” He says, wishing that he didn’t have to do just that.

 

They head downstairs, making their makeshift beds on the living room floor. “I hate this,” Rogers keeps repeating, up until he’s snuggled inside the sleeping bag.

 

“You’re cute,” Bucky smiles, pointing his camera over at Steve’s squished up little face.

 

“Not the time,” Steve narrows his eyes.

 

“I’m gonna switch the lights off now, Stevie.” Buck says, walking over to the switch.

 

When they’re left in darkness, Steve hurriedly switches his flashlight back on. “Bucky?” He whispers.

 

“I’m here,”

 

“Are, uh, are you recording?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Steve sighs. He feels Bucky sit down next to him, and reaches for his  hand. “That’s definitely your hand, right?”

 

Barnes laughs out loud. “No, it’s me… Mr. Dead guy!”

 

“Bucky! You can’t say that!” Steve whines.

 

A small silence falls over them again, when Bucky’s laughter subsides. There’s a small thud that echoes throughout the room a moment later, and Steve jumps out of his skin. “What was that?! Did that come from in here?” He squeaks.

 

Buck turns his flashlight on, looking around the room. “There’s nothing there,” he says matter-of-factly. He turns the flashlight towards Steve. “Open your eyes, dork.”

 

“I don’t wanna.” Steve whispers.

 

Barnes rolls his eyes, and turns his light off. “Steve,” he says more sternly, picking up the guy’s flashlight he’d dropped from fright.

 

The guy opens his eyes, his hand patting the floor for something. Bucky shakes his head, and hands him his inhaler. “Don’t record this. It’ll be a meme on Twitter within a few days,” Steve warns Bucky, who mimics a ‘cross my heart’ action.

 

“What do you think that noise was?” Rogers asks, switching his camera back on.

 

“It’s a fuckin’ old house, Steve.” He shrugs back.

 

“Could’ve been a ghost,”

 

“Could’ve, like… not been.” The brunette counteracts.

 

Steve sighs. “Shush.”

 

“Why? Am I upsetting the ghost that doesn’t exist?” He smirks.

 

The blonde throws his pillow at Bucky, who catches it and launches it back. “Hey! You could’ve broke the camera.” Steve grumbles, lying down and leaving his camera resting on the floor.

 

Bucky lays down next, and takes Steve’s hand. “Stop being jumpy,” he soothes.

 

“Easier said than done, Buck.” He mutters back.

 

A little while later, Bucky’s grip on Steve’s hand loosens. The guy wonders how on Earth his boyfriend can sleep in a house that’s haunted and frankly god damn terrifying. But, having Barnes beside him calms him down a little… and, a few minutes later Steve manages to fall asleep too.

 

▪️


End file.
